thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Nightingale
Cassandra "Cassie" Nightingale is the lead character of the Good Witch series. She owns the Bell, Book & Candle shop on Main Street, as well as Grey House Bed & Breakfast. She is portrayed by actress Catherine Bell. Personality and Appearance Cassie is a beautiful woman with a slim build, glossy raven hair and warm brown eyes. She loves and forgives unconditionally, always seeing the best in people and offering help whenever she is able. She has unique gifts of perception and intuition that she uses in very positive ways. Biography Cassie was born Sue-Ellen Brock to performers who traveled all over Europe. She describes the time with her parents as "magical", but they died in a car crash outside Zürich when she was still a child. Following their death, Cassie was sent into the US foster system and ended up with a foster family that was so strict they "killed the magic", so she ran away and found her own way of life. She attended college and backpacked around the world, gaining new experiences and shaping her personality. When she found out that she had property in Middleton, she took it as a sign to go there and settle down. She moved into Grey House in 2008 and decided that it was where she belonged, at last. The Good Witch Movies In the Good Witch movies, Cassie finds her true home and purpose in Middleton. She opens the Bell, Book & Candle and immediately begins building relationships and finding ways to help people. She also remodels her ancestral home, Grey House, and restores it to its former glory with elegant interiors and beautiful, well-manicured gardens. A romantic relationship develops between Cassie and Jake Russell, giving her the opportunity to bond with his whole family. They eventually marry and welcome a daughter of their own, Grace. Quotes :I think knowing how to share our gifts with the world is as important as recognizing what gifts you have to share. Starting Over...Again :Forgiveness is like love; if it isn't unconditional, it doesn't work. Do The Right Thing :A mistake is like a bump in the road. One bump is not so bad, but if we keep making mistakes, eventually we change the shape of the road forever. The Truth About Lies :What makes Bell, Book and Candle special is I get to personally deal with every person who comes in. I get to know them, I find out about their problems, their needs. Middleton's my little corner of the world, I like it like that. The Storm :I'm the great, great-granddaughter and sole surviving heir of Elizabeth Merriwick, the Grey Lady. What's left of her family has finally come home. The Good Witch Trivia *In season 1 it is stated that she speaks six languages: English, Chinese, Farsi, and 3 others. However, in the season 2 finale she states that she has learned 7 languages. It is possible that she does not count English, as it is her native language. *She authenticates art. *She backpacked across China and Vietnam. *She likes to cook Indian food. *Jake was her first customer at the Bell, Book & Candle. *Even though she was married to Jake, she never used his last name or wasn't refer as Cassie Russell. *She put Grey House up for collateral to secure her loan for the Bell, Book & Candle. References Category:Characters Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters